HATE ME ALWAYS
by Darcyi
Summary: Han pasado más de 10 años desde que Kylo Ren y Rey se han visto, ambos tomaron decisiones -Hace diez años… yo veía luz en ti- dice ella mientras continua con sus manos en mi pecho y mirándome a los ojos – sentía el conflicto por el que pasabas mientras eres un seguidor de Snoke…- dice ella su nombre casi en un susurro – creí que sería posible que tu … Ben Solo… volviera .-


Siento como el viento golpea mi rostro, han pasado cerca de diez años desde que comenzó esta guerra, este juego… esta búsqueda por encontrar a Rey; dejo escapar un suspiro mientras observo el océano y nuevamente la imagen de ella cerrando la escotilla del halcón milenario viene a mi, como flash back que cada día se vuelven más y más borrosos yo… he comenzado a olvidarme de como se ve a su rostro.

-Supremo líder- escucho la voz del Capitán Hux sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto molesto, mientras me giro quedando ambos cara a cara

-Ella… ha despertado supremo líder- dice mientras sujeta fuertemente sus manos tras su espalda, siento algo de disgusto al decir aquello, aun le cuesta aceptar que Snoke se ha ido y soy yo a quien le ha jurado lealtad, No, No soy yo… es a la Primera Orden

-Ya veo- respondo mientras comienzo mi andar -¿Esta ella en mi Habitación?- pregunto mientras regreso al interior de aquella casa que había enviado a construir después de destruir todo lo que fue de la isla de Ahch-To

-Supremo líder, debo advertirle algo –dice con un tono de voz cuidadoso

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-digo mientras detengo mi marcha

-ella esta descontrolada… es posible que la habitación este destruida- finaliza

-ya veo…- digo mientras continuo mi marcha

Ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que la vi, nunca pensé que nuevamente podría traerla a mi lado, conforme me acerco a la habitación comienzo a escuchar el impacto de miles de objetos en las paredes que rodean la habitación, detengo mi paso y trato una vez más de empujar el lazo entre nosotros advirtiéndole que estoy aquí, y que pretendo entrar a la habitación

-Rey… sé muy bien que puedes escucharme aunque continúes nublando mi visión- digo mientras le ordeno a mis hombres se marchen

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?… tu Serpiente mentirosa- dice con un tono de voz en el que noto a miles de kilómetros de distancia malicioso, envuelto en ira y … odio –Sabes muy bien que no podrás tenerme aquí por siempre- dice lo último en un tono afirmativo

-Lose….- respondo mientras comienzo a acercarme a la puerta- Hare que tú quieras quedarte a mi lado- finalizo mientras sostengo la perilla de la puerta y comienzo a girarla

-¡DETENTE!-Ordena ella, parece haber perdido el control y de nuevo… después de cinco años el muro que levanto para nosotros cae… una vez más vuelvo a ver su rostro…. Como siempre… solo puedo verla a ella –No puedes entrar a esta Habitación- dice con un tono amenazante

-Eres consciente que nada va a detenerme ¿verdad?- digo con un tono de voz cauteloso, ella esta lo suficientemente alterada como para yo avivar más el fuego que dentro de ella ya hay

-Lose…- dice ella resignada, mientras me observa, la veo… nada ha cambiado en ella sigue tan… perfecta como el día en que se marchó , ella continua mirándome con mucha atención, su respiración se ha vuelto lenta y el pedazo de madera que sostenía en su mano hasta hace unos segundos ( y del cual no me había percatado) cae al suelo… es ella… está aquí, una vez más la tengo entre mis brazos y no pretendo dejarla ir, no esta vez

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- pregunto mientras continuo con mi mano en la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a girarla en cualquier momento y entrar a esa habitación, ambos separados solo por ese pedazo de madera

-No tienes intenciones de dejarme ir tan fácilmente ¿cierto?- dice ella mientras una sonrisa amarga se posa en sus labios fugazmente

-estas en lo correcto- respondo mientras me introduzco a la habitación y por primera vez en diez años una vez más estamos frente a frente, le observo ella de pie en el otro extremo de la habitación, lo que está a nuestro alrededor me resulta irrelevante ante su figura tan deslumbrante para mí, me mira con esos ojos que había olvidado casi por completo, doy un paso y ella retrocede otro, me detengo a mí mismo, pienso en cómo manejar la situación

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- pregunta ella mientras me observa

-Tu sabes la respuesta Rey- respondo mientras doy otro paso y la veo retroceder uno más

-No Kylo, no lose es por eso que te hago esta pregunta ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dice una vez más pero esta vez con más fervor esperando una respuesta que satisfaga sus dudas –eres consciente de todos los hombres que has perdido por mi causa estos años, creí que había sido lo suficientemente clara en la nave de la primera orden – finaliza mientras deja escapar un suspiro muy pesado- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- vuelve a decir con pesadez

-Tu corazón - digo sin más mientras doy otro paso, ella abre los ojos sorprendida y una sonrisa amarga se posa en la comisura de sus labios .

-sabes que eso es imposible Kylo- responde ella mientras da otro paso hacia atrás – ambos tomamos decisiones, tu elegiste a la primera orden y yo… yo elegí a los rebeldes- finaliza mientras siento como intenta usar la fuerza para alejarme, para detener mi paso…

-No lo hagas- digo mientras doy otro paso, más firme que el anterior, no lo voy a negar ella se ha vuelto fuerte… parece que se ha vuelto una con la fuerza… me comienza a dificultad el andar dentro de la habitación – Tu y yo lo sabemos Rey… el motivo por el que te tengo aquí- digo mientras comienzo a acercarme a ella , da otro paso atrás justo para tropezar con la pared a sus espaldas, la distancia comienza a acortarse- no tienes que continuar huyendo de mi – digo mientras me acerco más a ella

-¡Detente!- vuelve a exigirme, mientras levanta su brazo- no me hagas hacerlo –dice lo último con algo de molestia en su voz

-Sé que no lo harás- digo seguro de mí mismo- yo lose… no serias capaz de herirme- digo mientras tomo su mano finalmente, le veo a los ojos y veo como comienzan a cristalizarse, sostengo su mano y siento el temblor que recorre su cuerpo- sabes que se cómo te sientes- digo mientras me acerco más a ella sin soltar su mano

\- y tú sabes que yo sé cómo te sientes- dice ella mientras lucha por soltar mi agarre- yo no soy tan débil como piensas Kylo- finaliza mientras trata de deshacer mi agarre

-Lose, sé que no eres débil- digo mientras me acerco más a ella

-detente – dice ella con un tono agresivo- no quiero hacerte daño… no ahora- dice mientras estira sus brazos y coloca sus manos en mi pecho intentando alejarme

-No lo hagas Rey… no me alejes más de ti ¿Acaso diez años no han sido suficientes?- digo lo último mientras le miro a los ojos, me ve y siento un tambaleo en nuestro lazo mientras la incertidumbre se asoma una vez más en su corazón.. Yo siento su dudar una vez más…

-Hace diez años… yo veía luz en ti- dice ella mientras continua con sus manos en mi pecho y mirándome a los ojos – sentía el conflicto por el que pasabas mientras eres un seguidor de Snoke…- dice ella su nombre casi en un susurro – creí que sería posible que tu … Ben Solo… volviera al lado luminoso y te lo dije- dice ella mientras hace una pausa, escuchar que ella me llame por aquel nombre me hace sentir una punzada en el pecho, pero mi deseo de no apartarme de su lado es mucho más grande – entonces tu decidiste dejarme- dice ella

\- Eso no es verdad- refuto inmediatamente – yo no quise dejarte, te pedí que te me unieras- digo mientras intento acercarme más a ella siento como sus manos me alejan de su cercanía

-eso no es así Kylo y tú lo sabes- dice ella mientras gira la cabeza de un lado a otro y rompe nuestro contacto visual- te pedí que detuvieras aquel ataque a los rebeldes… que ambos trajéramos equilibro y tu… tu decidiste quedarte con la primera orden y yo… ese día decidí enterrar mi pasado y entregar todo a los rebeldes- finaliza mientras vuelve a hacer contacto con mis ojos

-No puedes entenderlo aun Rey, tú y esos rebeldes todo este tiempo han visto las cosas desde un enfoque equivocado, influenciados por personas equivocadas como …-

-Como tu madre- dice ella con algo de desdén en sus palabras

-Esa mujer y yo no somos nada- digo con malestar mientras, observo su mirada de desaprobación

-ella es TU Madre y eso nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo- dice ella mientras trata de empujarme lejos de ella

-¿Por qué siempre tomas su lado?- digo mientras con una de mis manos sujeto la suya -¿Por qué no puedes estar por un solo momento de mi parte?- señalo con algo de desilusión

-porque el día que decidí elegirte primero a ti antes que los demás, antes que los rebeldes, fue el día que te perdí para siempre- dice ella mientras retira su mano libre de mi pecho y acaricia mi mejilla, siento una corriente eléctrica que recorre mi cuerpo, su cercanía, tenerla de esta manera frente a mi… una vez más me hace querer poseerla de todas las maneras posibles…

-Tu siempre me has odiado Rey- digo mientras sujeto su mano que yace en mi mejilla y finalmente quedamos a centímetros de la nada, ella y yo en aquella habitación junto a la isla de Acho- To, en silencio mientras que el único sonido que envuelve aquella habitación es el resonar de las olas del océano rompiéndose al hacer contacto con las rocas que rodean la isla.

-Nunca te he odiado Kylo – dice ella mientras deja escapar un suspiro con pesadez –pero, no estoy ni estaré de acuerdo jamás con tus métodos, tus ideales son tan diferentes a los míos… eso jamás nos permitirá estar juntos – dice ella lo último con desilusión

-solo quédate a mi lado- le susurro mientras me acerco un poco más a su rostro- por favor- digo lo último con un tono suplicante mientras cierro mis ojos

-no puedo – dice ella… mientras coloca sus dedos en mis labios- no debemos de hacer esto Kylo… no lo hagas más difícil- dice ella con pesadez, abro mis ojos y observo su rostro tan abrumado y entonces lo único que puedo decirle es que por una vez olvide todo.

-Olvídate de todo solo por esta vez- le susurro mientras tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella

-No hagas esto Ben- dice aquello llamándome una vez más por aquel nombre que tanto eh deseado enterrar, cierra sus ojos y veo como una gota comienza a desplazarse por sus mejillas – No hagas esto más difícil- dice aquello casi en un susurro

-No tiene por qué ser difícil Rey…- le repito mientras retiro aquellas gotas de agua que se han desplazado por su rostro - mírame- le digo aquello casi como una orden, mientras ella gira su cabeza de un lado a otro – Mírame ahora o te prometo que jamás te dejare ir de este lugar – le digo aquello con un tono de voz autoritario y pronto siento una punzada de culpa al hablarle de aquella forma después de verle como se rompe ante mi

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- dice una vez más - ¿Por qué nos haces esto?, tu mejor que nadie sabes que jamás…. Jamás podremos estar juntos ¿Qué todavía no terminas de entenderlo Kylo?-

-No, y tampoco me interesa escucharlo más solo por esta vez… olvida todo Rey… olvida quien eres y yo…- digo mientras hago una pausa y observo su rostro, acaricio su mejilla y me quedo a escasos centímetros de sus labios – yo voy a olvidar que soy Kylo Ren…- finalizo mientras la beso, primero siento como se resiste a nuestro contacto pero después de algunos segundos sede y solo se deja llevar…

-Esto no está bien- dice cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, yo solo me limito a darle otro beso, y siento su rechazo

\- no te preocupes por nada- le digo mientras intento besarla una vez más, simplemente no puedo detenerme- yo… no puedo detenerme ahora- le confieso mientras tomo su rostro entre mis manos y profundizo el beso, pronto siento una inmensa necesidad de tenerla más cerca de mi cuerpo y le acorralo finalmente contra la pared mientras siento como ella enreda sus manos en mi cuello para hacer el beso más profundo, nada ni nadie puede interrumpir aquel momento, una vez más solo el sonido del océano que rodea la isla, de nuestras respiraciones que parecen ir al unisón y las caricias que ambos nos dedicamos uno al otro son lo único que resulta perceptible para mi… e incluso para ella.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, abro mis ojos y la observo con las mejillas sonrojadas, con dificultad para respirar y con esa misma mirada de aquella vez que tocamos nuestras manos por primera vez, acaricio su mejilla y ninguno de los dos dice nada, ella solo me mira y coloca su mano sobre la mía y una vez más después de tantos años vuelvo a sentir paz.

-no deberíamos estar haciendo esto Kylo- dice ella

-lo siento- digo mientras me aproximo en busca de sus labios una vez más- pero no tengo planes de dejarte ir…. Una vez más- le confieso mientras le beso esta vez con más intensidad, acaricio su mejilla con una de mis manos y la otra la bajo hasta sus caderas y pego su cuerpo al mío, pronto siento como bruscamente rompe nuestro beso e intenta separarse

-¿Qué fue eso que sentí?- dice sorprendía mientras intenta separarse de mi agarre, por un momento me quedo anonado y no se que decir… será acaso que ella… no espera es imposible..

-No tienes que asustarte – le digo mientras trato de tranquilizarla y dejo que se separe un poco del contacto de nuestros cuerpos pero sin soltar el agarre- es solo algo natural cuando estas con la persona que amas- le digo mientras acerco mi rostro al suyo y acaricio su mejilla – yo no haría nada que te pudiera lastimar – suelto finalmente

\- Kylo… yo no creo estar preparada para ``Eso´´ todavía – dice ella mientras sujeta ambos de mis brazos con sus manos- a decir verdad yo…- dice mientras hace una pausa y veo como sus mejillas nuevamente adquieren el color carmín de hacía unos minutos

-tu nunca has estado con un hombre ¿o me equivoco?- suelto sin más y pronto siento como todo su cuerpo se tensa y cierra sus ojos, me siento victorioso y vigoroso la sola idea de que otro hubiera recorrido y explorado lugares que yo no eh tenido la dicha de contemplar me hacia hervir la sangre.

-Yo no soy una niña… pero tiempo que perder en esas cosas es lo que menos he tenido – dice mientras intenta huir de mi

-¿a dónde crees que vas? – pregunto mientras la sujeto entre mis brazos

-solo déjame ir por esta vez- dice ella mientras siento una vez más un conflicto en su interior

-¿ a dónde pretendes que te deje ir?- pregunto mientras lucho por mantener el agarre

\- Lejos- dice ella, haciéndome perder el agarre

\- yo no te puedo dejar ir así- confieso mientras le tomo de la mano y la atraigo a mí- no quiero soltarte nunca más Rey, no mientras tenga estos sentimientos por ti – digo nuevamente mientras le beso esta vez con mayor desesperación, yo… me siento como un animal, indispuesto de dejar ir a la presa

-Basta…-dice ella entre cada roce de nuestros labios – no… hagas… esto- dice ella mientras me da pequeños golpes en el pecho que me limito a ignorar

-no puedo… simplemente no pretendo dejarte ir así- confieso mientras rodé su cuerpo entre mis brazos y comienzo a dirigirnos a la cama que se encuentra en la habitación

\- no vayas a lastimarme – dice ella casi en un susurro mientras toma mi rostro entre sus manos

-jamás lo haría- le respondo mientras la tomo entre mis brazos y la coloco en la cama, no pierdo ni un solo minuto y de nuevo me le beso pero esta vez ella me corresponde sin inseguridades, siento como sus manos comienzan a jugar con mis cabellos mientras yo deslizo las mías hacia sus piernas, siento como su cuerpo se tensa conforme voy bajando, cada vez más y más, entre nuestros besos siento como deja escapar pequeños sonidos que intenta ahogar avergonzada

-no hagas eso- dice avergonzada cuando finalmente separamos nuestros labios

-no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte- le digo mientras acaricio su rostro – tu solo déjamelo todo a mí – finalizo mientras de una me saco fuera la parte superior de mi traje , veo como intenta desviar la vista como aquella vez que me vio sin playera y no puedo evitar dejar que una sonrisa fugas se asome en la comisura de mis labios, pronto me acero de nuevo a ella y deposito pequeños besos en su cuello mientras comienzo a deslizar mis manos hacia su chaleco y entonces de inmediato siento sus manos sobre las mías

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta alarmada

-tranquila- le repito mientras me desahogo de su agarre y retiro su otra mano – tu solo déjame a mí hacerme cargo de todo – le repito mientras le doy un beso, más profundo más intenso intentando distraerla y que me deje continuar con mi tarea, pronto me deshago de la parte superior de sus prendas dejándola solo con su sujetador de inmediato ella se cumbre con ambas manos e intenta ocultarse de mi dándome la espalda- ¿Qué pasa?- le digo mientras beso su cuello y siento como si temblase

-no hagas eso…es vergonzoso- dice ella casi como un susurro- no me veas – dice ella

\- No lo hago- le respondo mientras trato de hacer que se gire nuevamente – pero de esta forma nunca podremos hacer nada…- le susurro en el oído mientras le tomo y me giro con ella encima mío quedando cara a cara

-Olvídalo, yo no puedo hacer esto – dice ella intentando escaparse de mi agarre

-Si pues rey… solo déjame todo – le repito mientras retiro un mechón travieso que me obstruye la visión de su vista – yo me hare cargo de todo solo no tengas miedo – le repito mientras observo como su vista se ha desviado a otros lados

-Esta es la cicatriz de la herida que te provoque con el sable ¿cierto?- pregunta mientras acaricia la larga línea que va desde mi cuello a la parte baja de mi cadera

-Tienes que detenerte- le digo mientras sujeto su mano- si continuas tocándome así…- le digo mientras en un movimiento rápido me giro quedando encima de ella una vez más – podrías provocar que en un minuto me vuelva una bestia – confieso mientras beso su labios.

Me siento incrédulo de que ella haya accedido a estar así, de esta manera conmigo, recorro cada centímetro de su cuerpo , le beso , le abrazo y susurro palabras tranquilizadoras, yo… jamás había estado así con alguien , yo… jamás creí que ella me permitiría estar así de esta manera a su lado, pronto siento que ya no puedo más y termino con nuestro beso mientras la veo a los ojos y retiro los cabellos que me cubren la vista

-Rey … si te duele… puedo parar en cualquier instante- le digo mientras me posiciono entre sus piernas para introducir mi miembro en el suyo, ante aquellas palabras siento como todo su cuerpo se tensa, sin embargo solo me dedica una sonrisa y acaricia mi mejilla, no dice nada solo asiente con la cabeza y entonces me contengo tanto como puedo para no lastimarla, poco a poco comienzo a introducir mi sexo dentro del de ella y escucho que deja escapar pequeños sonidos hasta que finalmente me topo con la barrera que comprueba aquello que me había sospechado ``Ella es virgen´´, la veo a los ojos y le deposito un beso en su frente – esto va a doler un poco – digo seguido de una embestida que tira abajo aquello que la hacia tan pura.. Pronto siento una punzada de culpa , siento como si un ser miserable como yo estuviera corrompiendo algo precioso y puro hasta que siento como entierra sus uñas en mis brazos, yo solo me limito a observar cada uno de sus gestos yo… quiero atesorar aquel momento… ese momento en que la hice mía, -¿estás bien?- pregunto mientras acaricio su mejilla

-Yo… estoy bien … pero … ¿porque duele tanto?- dice ella mientras deja escapar unas cuantas lagrimas

-¿quieres que pare?- pregunto aquello mientras limpio sus lágrimas , ella solo gira la cabeza de un lado a otro y agradezco no me haya pedido parar porque realmente no sé si hubiera podido.

Después de unos minutos cuando observo como su rostro se relaja y luchando con mis instintos animales de comenzar a embestirla pregunto una vez más si ella se encuentra bien y responde que sí, comienzo a moverme lentamente, entro y salgo esta sensación no puedo ponerla en palabras, después de tanto finalmente esta mujer, es mía, solo será mía y no pienso entregarla a nadie más, al poco tiempo la habitación comienza a inundarse con los sonidos que salen de su dulce voz, es música para mis oídos, comienzo a aumentar las embestidas, una más rápida y profunda que la otra, beso sus labios acaricio su cuerpo e intento capturar cada una de sus expresiones faciales en lo más profundo de mi mente

-Kylo…- dice mi nombre casi como un susurro mientras continuo con las embestidas, escucho el sonido de la cama y los gemidos que se escapan de sus labios haciéndome sentir triunfador – Más… más…- dice ella mientras toma mis cara entre sus manos y profundiza el beso, sujeto sus piernas y hago más profundas las embestidas, pero pronto comienzo a sentir que voy a llegar a mi clímax

-Rey…- digo con la voz entrecortada y pronto siento como su cuerpo y el mio se tensan ambos sincronizados, veo su rostro y observo como su pecho sube y baja, cierra sus ojos y yo poco a poco comienzo a sacar mi miembro de su sexo, busco las sabanas intentando acobijarnos y pronto observo la prueba de que le he arrebatado todo aquello que la hacia tan pura, me siento victorioso mientras jalo las sabanas y nos arropo a ambos, le ofrezco mi pecho para que deje descansar su cabeza y le rodeo entre mis brazos, atrayéndola lo más que puedo hacia mí, sentirla así de esta manera tan cerca de mí me hace sentir como el hombre más dichoso de toda la galaxia.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto finalmente mientras siento como coloca su mano en mi pecho

-Si...- responde con dificultad – Solo me siento algo cansada Kylo…- confiesa mientras siento como comienza a regularizarse su ritmo cardiaco

\- solo necesitas dormir – le susurro mientras acaricio su espalda y deposito un beso en sus cabellos

\- Kylo…- dice en un susurro

-¿Qué pasa? –

-quédate conmigo- susurra mientras cae en un sueño profundo

-Siempre…- le respondo mientras observo la vista hacia el océano

Yo realmente no sé cuánto tiempo vaya a durar este momento, el tenerla así de esta manera entre mis brazos, ella olvidando quien es, yo olvidando lo que soy, solo nosotros dos , en esta habitación acompañados uno del otro, con el silencio de esta habitación que solo nos permite escuchar nuestras respiraciones y el sonido de las olas rompiéndose al chocar con las piedras que rodean esta isla, nuestra isla… este lugar que de ahora en más podremos llamas hogar.

Solo me limito a observarla, mientras acaricio su espalda y veo como pronto la noche nos hace compañía, su pecho sube y baja , su rostro luce tan relajado, creo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla tan cercas, su piel es tan blanca como la nieve y sus cabellos castaños son tan lacios, ella simplemente es.. Perfecta

-solo quédate conmigo Rey… por siempre-


End file.
